Doce remédio!
by Kahhh
Summary: Temari, após rever seu falecido pai que foi ressuscitado por Kabuto, desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, preocupando todos que estavam em meio à guerra. Shikamaru decidiu procurá-la e não ia desistir enquanto não a encontrasse. ShikaTema HENTAI


**SINOPSE: **Temari, após rever seu falecido pai que foi ressuscitado por Kabuto, desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, preocupando todos que estavam em meio à guerra. Shikamaru decidiu procurá-la e não ia desistir enquanto não a encontrasse.

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>DOCE REMÉDIO!<strong>

* * *

><p>A guerra ainda prosseguia tensa; os gritos ecoavam selva adentro, o estalo das armas em confronto ouvia-se a distância e os corpos mutilados, sem vida, estavam espalhados pelo chão banhados em sangue. Uma verdadeira cena de terror.<p>

Shikamaru pulava de galho em galho com rapidez, estava muito preocupado e sua mente estava em turbilhão, somente a imagem dela vinha em seus pensamentos; a problemática kunoichi de Suna, que sumiu do seu campo de visão e dos demais depois de ter visto seu pai falecido, ressuscitado por Kabuto após utilizar o Edo Tensei; um jutso poderoso mas proibido, forçando os mortos a lutar contra os ninjas de sua aldeia e dos aliados.

As lágrimas da kunoichi desceram sorrateiras quando seu pai elogiou Gaara, e pediu perdão por tudo o que tinha feito a ele, por ter machucado o coração do jovem. Aquilo de fato a abalou muito e, após esse ocorrido, ela desapareceu: a expressão triste no rosto delicado, as mãos trêmulas e os olhos tristes não saíam de sua mente. Tinha medo de que ela cometesse alguma loucura por causa das emoções fortes que deviam estar deixando sua mente totalmente nublada, não tendo vaga percepção de nada; portanto ele tinha que encontrá-la a qualquer custo.

Não entendia essa sua atitude voraz. Na verdade, seu coração estava apertado no peito e ele se sentia culpado por isso; afinal, ela estava o tempo todo ao seu lado e num simples deslize, escapou de suas mãos. Tinha medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com ela, pois em meio à guerra tudo pode acontecer.

Olhava atento para os lados e para o chão a cada passo dado; fechou a cara, irritado com o fato de sua procura estar sendo dificultada por aquelas malditas e densas árvores; era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

O cansaço tomou conta dele; seu corpo implorava por uma pausa, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Estava com muita sede e fome.

Desceu dos galhos e sentou-se, encostando as costas no tronco de uma árvore. Abriu sua mochila e pegou seu cantil e bebeu a água fresca, matando sua sede, suspirando de alívio. Olhou para cima e fez uma careta, contrariado por não conseguir admirar as nuvens, a copa das árvores o impediam; de novo as malditas e problemáticas árvores.

Ouviu um choro e arregalou os olhos, olhando bruscamente para os lados. Colocou o cantil dentro da mochila e levantou-se, alguém poderia estar ferido e necessitando de ajuda. Esperou ouvir novamente o choro para, assim, ir de encontro á pessoa. Fechou os olhos e concentrou seu chakra, até que ouviu novamente, dessa vez foi quase que um murmúrio.

Caminhou atentamente pela floresta; o choro vinha por trás de um arbusto, tinha que ser cauteloso para não ser pego de surpresa ou assustar quem quer que fosse.

Esticou a cabeça e seu coração aliviou quando a viu sentada, encolhida, com a cabeça no meio das pernas, as mãos delicadas tapavam o rosto alvo. Aproximou-se com passos leves e se agachou, ficando de frente com ela.

Temari após reconhecer o chakra não reagiu, permanecendo do mesmo jeito. Shikamaru não deixou passar batido as lágrimas a pingar e se desmanchar no gramado.

Segurou nos braços dela, afastando-os de suas pernas para ver seu rosto, mas não logrou êxito. Com delicadeza, segurou em seu queixo, erguendo sua cabeça para cima.

- Você não devia estar aqui sozinha! – limpou com o polegar as lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos verdes – Estamos em uma guerra e...

- Escuta aqui! Se veio me dar sermões, é melhor que vá embora! – Levantou-se e se afastou do moreno. Ela estava muito triste e não conseguia parar de chorar. Shikamaru suspirou, pois sabia o que ela sentia, ele também estava triste por ter visto Asuma. Maldito Kabuto! Se tivesse a chance de matá-lo o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

O Nara olhou para o lado quando ouviu uma explosão, que fez a terra tremer. Segurou Temari pelo braço, puxando a jovem para um lugar seguro.

Logo á frente, encontrou uma caverna e foi até o local, era um ótimo lugar para ficarem até tudo lá fora se acalmar.

Sentaram-se no chão gélido da caverna e Shikamaru olhou para a face dela, o brilho de seus olhos tinha desaparecido completamente, estavam foscos, sem vida.

- Temari... – suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta quando sentiu um abraço envolver-lhe, uma atitude voraz e necessitada vinda dela.

As lágrimas molhavam seu colete ninja e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi retribuir o abraço, apertando o corpo frágil contra o seu.

- Fica assim comigo, Shikamaru...não posso sair daqui enquanto ele estiver lá fora... – o ninja não disse nada, apenas a abraçou mais forte.

Temari ouvia o coração do ninja palpitar em seu peito e as mãos dele estavam suando. Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram, aqueles orbes escuros e profundos pareciam querer dizer alguma coisa. Seu coração estava descompassado no peito e precisava de algo para amenizar a dor; afinal, parecia que ele a confortava e estava sendo hipnotizada por aquele belo olhar.

Esticou a mão e tocou a face macia de homem feito, os olhos dele, arregalados. Não a impediu de continuar.

Ele era seu refugio, sua cura.

Lembrou-se da última vez que esteve em Konoha e riu quando recordou das palavras de Naruto logo que chegou; questionando se eles estavam tendo um encontro, ao que ela, por instinto, disse que não, que jamais sairia com ele por não ser seu tipo de homem. Palavras tolas aquelas; fazendo-a se esconder da realidade, rica e clara: ela era a fim do preguiçoso. Um encontro era o que ela mais queria, mas manteve sua expressão séria. Outra porque...Shikamaru sempre levara seu trabalho muito a sério; isso poderia resultar em discussão e acabar por afastá-lo dela; e isso não poderia acontecer, jamais!

Agora, ele estava ali, junto dela. Olhando-a nos olhos, fixamente, não tendo nenhuma reação com a sua atitude ao acariciar seu rosto. Será que haveria outra chance como esta? Os dois sozinhos, perdidos na floresta, escondidos em uma caverna mórbida, longe de todo mundo...com certeza, não!

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração apertar no peito.

Shikamaru olhava a loira perdida em seus pensamentos, parecia brigar com sua mente. Aquele rosto delicado, os traços perfeitos e, em especial, os olhos verdes que agora pareciam sorrir em contentamento, chamaram sua atenção. Sentindo-se atraído, esticou sua mão masculina e pousou por cima da dela, a mesma que estava em seu rosto.

Temari abriu os olhos quando sentiu a pele quente tocar a sua, era tão macia.

Os dois se encararam e Shikamaru pendeu devagar a cabeça para lado, movimentando a mão dela em sua face, uma carícia leve.

O coração dela parecia sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia, ao vê-lo tão inocente; os olhos fechados, apreciando aquele carinho em seu rosto.

Aproximou-se, ficando pertinho do rapaz, que em nenhum momento deixou de fitá-la. As emoções tomavam posse de sua mente e decidiu seguir o coração. O momento era aquele; agora revelaria de uma vez o que sentia e o que passou por todo esse tempo, 3 anos, em constante agonia, querendo-o e não podendo tê-lo.

De modo desesperado, ela envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Shikamaru, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Os olhos em confusão do rapaz não passaram despercebidos. O ninja era um grande amigo e um excelente guia, mas Temari não queria somente sua proteção e amizade; ela queria mais... muito mais.

Ele mexia com ela de tal forma...que era impossível controlar suas ações. Tinha receio que algo pudesse acontecer e acabasse com esse momento.

Afastou-se um pouco, ficando frente a frente com ele, tão perto que seus narizes se tocavam suavemente.

Com a respiração ofegante, Temari aproximou sua boca e selou seus lábios nos dele; aquela necessidade absurda de sentir melhor o gosto de seu amado a fez abrir mais a boca, aprofundando o beijo, que se tornou voraz quando Shikamaru correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

A loira desprendia rapidamente o fecho do colete ninja; ela não queria mais esperar, não podia, jamais teria outra chance como esta. Ela já esperara demais.

Shikamaru espantou-se com a atitude dela, mas não reagiu; seu coração também estava descompassado e era uma ótima oportunidade para ambos espantarem a dor que estavam sentindo, fechando a ferida de seus corações com os sentimentos um do outro, numa luta constante para obter conforto.

Temari estava com dificuldade em desprender os últimos dois fechos e o moreno a ajudou; tirou o colete do corpo e o jogou em um canto qualquer.

Aqueles beijos quentes estavam deixando Temari louca; ela aproximou seus quadris, abrindo as pernas e sentou no colo de Shikamaru, segurando firme em seus ombros. Ela devorava e sugava a boca do rapaz, que sentiu o ar faltar aos pulmões. Era como a loira estivesse transformando-o em um escravo sexual, cativo de todas aquelas sensações inebriantes.

Não havia como fugir; seu corpo a desejava, sempre a quis, mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo era algo impossível se não fosse por este momento; algo proibido por causa de suas profissões e status diferentes.

Shikamaru pausou o ato e sentiu os lábios inchados por causa da pressão daquele beijo. Aproximou seus lábios do pescoço delicado e começou a cobri-lo de beijos leves enquanto suas mãos passeavam sobre as coxas torneadas. Foi subindo, até chegar na barra da saia que ela trajava; foi empurrando o tecido devagar até chegar em sua cintura, revelando a calçinha branca de renda. Um gemido baixo saiu involuntário de sua garganta quando Temari pousou a mão no meio de suas pernas, sentindo a ereção por baixo da calça preta. Ela apertou o membro, de leve, tirando suspiros do rapaz; acariciava-o, deixando o Nara completamente louco, perdido nos toques dela.

Shikamaru, na intenção de proporcionar o mesmo prazer, desceu sua mão devagar até chegar na virilha. Temari mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele tocou em sua intimidade, oculta pela calcinha; aquele desejo intenso e prazeroso fazia com que sua mente se apagasse totalmente, permitindo seu corpo explodir, mergulhado em sensações.

A guerra. A dor. O desespero. Esqueciam-se de tudo isso naquele momento, em que tudo levava a crer que os dois estavam aos poucos se declarando um para o outro, mesmo que sem proferir palavras, as quais foram substituídas pelos toques profundos e beijos ardentes.

A respiração de Temari falhou quando o moreno penetrou-a com um dedo, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava seu pescoço, deixando nele suas marcas. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo todo anestesiado, trêmulo.

Shikamaru segurou no cós da blusa grossa que Temari usava para se proteger do frio, ergueu o tecido e tirou-o de seu corpo; o habitual traje preto da kunoichi se fez presente, mas Shikamaru tratou logo de desamarrar a yukata vermelha que emoldurava sua cintura deixando-a com o corpo ainda mais esbelto. Em seguida, tirou o restante de suas roupas, deixando-a somente em trajes mínimos, um conjunto branco sensual de renda.

Beijou um dos seios ocultos pelo sutiã, fazendo um choque envolver o corpo da kunoichi. Temari nunca havia sentido nada parecido; ela não queria saber de mais nada, só havia Shikamaru em sua mente, corpo e alma.

O ninja segurou nos cabelos que estavam presos e soltou, revelando mais a beleza da princesa de Suna; os cabelos, agora soltos até os ombros, deixou-a ainda mais perigosa, atraente.

Agarrou-se nos fios loiros e prensou seus lábios nos dela, com urgência, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Envolveu seus braços fortes em torno dela e começou a desprender o fecho do sutiã, revelando os belos seios. Separou o beijo e abocanhou um deles, ao que Temari gemeu. Aqueles lábios quentes que a sugavam pela ponta do peito.

Temari desceu sua mão até o cós da calça do jovem e começou a desabotoar, puxando o membro rígido para fora e segurou firme, fazendo movimentos para cima a para baixo, devagar, tirando gemidos altos dos lábios sedutores de homem feito. Ela acelerou o ritmo e baixou a cabeça. Ao se deparar com pênis excitado, congelou; o nervosismo tomou conta dela.

Shikamaru percebeu a mudança repentina e parou. Olhou para a kunoichi que permanecia estática, estava trêmula. Foi então que ele concluiu: Temari era virgem.

Suspirou; ela não ia conseguir continuar. Fechou os olhos e a tristeza voltou a reinar em seu peito, um momento como esse poderia nunca mais acontecer, já que ambos são de Vilas diferentes. E quando se encontram, ele não passa de um guia para ela.

Shikamaru sempre julgara as mulheres, mas agora se arrependia de cada palavra dita. Justamente a mulher que ele tanto desejava, quem perturbava seu sono todas as noites, estava ali, na sua frente, prestes a fugir de seus braços.

- Temari...

- Sei que você já percebeu, Shikamaru. – ela disse como uma expressão triste – Eu estava me guardando para este momento. – o rubor invadia sua face – Me entregar de corpo e alma para aquele que amo...– aproximou-se, encostando sua testa na dele – ...eu quero que você seja o primeiro e o único homem da minha vida e... – ela engoliu seco suas palavras.

Sikamaru ficou surpreso. Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios.

- E...? – ele queria, a todo o custo, saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Ouvir daqueles lábios. Ouvir aquela voz confessar o que ele já sabia que ela diria.

Temari ficou mais rubra ainda, mas tinha que revelar o que sentia.

- Amá-lo para sempre. – é tão bom quando as palavras são ditas do fundo do coração – Te amo, Shikamaru! Eu te amo! – Temari o amava, e ele ficou feliz com isso. Ela era sua, só sua.

Aproximou-se dela e a beijou; deitou o corpo delicado no chão gélido da caverna. Eles não queriam mais esperar, já bastava de preliminares.

Os lábios quentes do jovem acalmaram a kunoichi, que tremia por baixo dele, suspirando sob o peso do corpo másculo.

Abriu mais as pernas dela e tirou a calcinha, assim como as próprias calças, que estavam atrapalhando o contato entre eles.

Segurou em sua cintura e posicionou seu membro na entrada dela. Sentiu-a tremer novamente e abriu mais sua boca, tornando o beijo mais intenso.

Empurrou devagar. O grito dela foi abafado pelo beijo que ele insistia em aprofundar mais e mais, procurando amenizar a dor que ela poderia estar sentindo enquanto ele a preenchia com seu membro.

Temari sentiu a dor ficar mais incômoda quando algo rompeu dentro dela no momento em que Shikamaru entrou mais fundo; ela respirou um ar abafado e algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

Shikamaru separou o beijo e olhou para ela, limpou as lágrimas que desciam.

- Se quiser, eu ti...

- Não! Não tira! Por favor... – a voz dela saía abafada – ...e-eu quero continuar.

O moreno abraçou o corpo dela com força e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro; esperou Temari se acostumar com sua presença dentro dela, e, aos poucos, começou os movimentos, devagar.

Acelerou assim que ela começou a gemer embaixo de si, empurrando fundo e abafando seus gemidos altos com seus lábios.

Aquela dor insuportável desapareceu, dando lugar a um prazer intenso. Ela se contorcia com os choques que percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo.

O Nara, parou de se mover dentro dela e tirou o membro para fora. Deitou atrás de Temari e segurou uma de suas pernas, erguendo para cima. Segurou no ombro delicado e empurrou seu membro preenchendo sua intimidade novamente.

Temari sentiu o prazer mais intenso naquela posição, principalmente quando o ninja desceu sua mão até um dos seios fartos e apertou o mamilo deixando marcas de seus dedos na pele transparente. Não estava mais conseguindo se segurar, pois Shikamaru tocou em sua área sensível, fazendo com que um calor tomasse posse dela por inteiro e suas pernas ficaram moles à medida que aquela sensação enlouquecedora ia aumentando ainda mais.

Shikamaru notou que ela estava em seu limite e acelerou mais o ritmo, repetindo os toques na área sensível dela. Ele queria atingir o ápice junto com ela.

Temari agarrou seu rabo de cavalo com força e soltou um gemido rouco, preso na garganta, seu corpo começou a tremer e lágrimas teimosas desciam de seus olhos.

Shikamaru agarrou firme na cintura da ninja de ergueu seu quadril para cima, entrando mais fundo. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas, um choque envolveu seu corpo e as pernas tremiam freneticamente, até que atingiu o ápice. Temari também, juntos.

Shikamaru abraçou o corpo dela, o cheiro de seus cabelos era tão doce quanto o mel, tão suave como uma flor, tão macio quanto sua pele.

Eles ficaram por um tempo assim, abraçados, sentindo o calor de seus corpos e suas respirações.

- Temari... – ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, ela se afastou um pouco dele para poder fitá-lo nos olhos – ...eu também te amo.

Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios carmim. Ela passou a admirá-lo desde aquela luta, onde Shikamaru desistiu deixando-a ganhar; ele era uma ótima pessoa, de coração puro. Aquele "eu te amo", com certeza, foi dito com sinceridade.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do shinobi, sentindo os braços fortes lhe envolver. Não se importavam com mais nada, nem mesmo com a guerra que continuava lá fora. Ignorando os gritos e as explosões que ecoavam.

Quem vai ganhar ou perder, para eles tanto faz. Estavam bem protegidos dentro daquela caverna. Aproveitando o momento, mesmo que fosse um dos últimos em que estariam juntos.

Ahhh o amor...doce remédio.

* * *

><p><strong>**** FIM! ****<strong>

* * *

><p>Ta aii, que tal uma review agoraaa, isso ajuda muito um escritor, e quem sabe pode surgir outra shikatema *o*<p> 


End file.
